The present invention relates to heat resistant polyvanadiosiloxanes and a process for their production.
Conventionally, as a polymer with excellent heat resistance polysiloxane is known which is known by the name of silicone. As one example silicone rubber is known as a heat resistant polymer having elasticity even at high temperatures. This silicone rubber is obtained, for instance, by kneading together by mixing organoperoxide (benzoyl peroxide, for instance) with polydimethylsiloxane, followed by molding and causing methylene cross-links by heating in the air. Silicone rubber having part of methyl side chains replaced by alkylfluoro group for the improvement of heat resistance is regarded as usable at maximum 185.degree. C. in the air. However, heat resistant polymers still sustaining elasticity even at higher temperatures is strongly demanded in the field of high temperature engineering. In consequence of studying to meet such demands the instant inventors found novel polyvanadiosiloxanes with further improved heat resistance compared with polysiloxanes because of having V-O bonds strong in thermal vibration in addition to Si-O bonds and a process for their production.